


The Lyrics Suck, but the Music's Good

by Yomz



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen, Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomz/pseuds/Yomz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Yomiel has no idea how anyone can stand to listen to those lyrics. The national secrets are an improvement, and they don’t even rhyme!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lyrics Suck, but the Music's Good

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet popped into my head when I was reminded that Sissel knows some stuff he shouldn’t, and the common answer to this is: Yomiel.

Yomiel was **not happy**. His plan had seemed so simple when he came up with it, but putting it into effect was proving far more difficult than expected. The national secrets were in his hands, but the hardest part was yet to come, and Yomiel was spending as much time as he could practicing signing both the original lyrics and his own altered version.

If only the original lyrics didn’t make him wish he could pull out his hair.

“And I’m falling for you  
But you’re flying too far  
And I love you too  
Yet you don’t have any idea  
Irregardless, my lo-

“ARGH!!! This song is so frustrating! It could have been ‘don’t have a clue,’ but no, it has to make no sense and completely ruin the flow and just-” Yomiel ranted at the almost empty room, pacing in his frustration. Sissel padded softly toward him and meowed to get his attention.

“Hey, Sissel. Sorry, was I scaring you?” Yomiel frowned in concern and picked the small cat up. “I guess I’m just frustrated.” He walked over to the couch and let himself fall backwards on it, stretching out and letting Sissel go where he pleased, which happened to be right in the middle of Yomiel’s chest. “Heh, are you comfortable there?”

Sissel meowed again, managing to convey his satisfaction with the arrangement. Yomiel smiled softly and idly stroked Sissel’s soft fur, careful to watch for any discomfort.

“Who even wrote those lyrics anyway,” Yomiel complained, doing his best to keep his tone calmer so he wouldn’t disturb the cat again. “Irregardless isn’t even a word! I feel like that song is killing my braincells every time I listen to it or even peek at the lyrics. Sissel, if I ever use the not-word irregardless, please scratch me in the face or something, all right?”


End file.
